La fuerza del destino
by BellaCaroSwan
Summary: Se dice que el destino es mas fuerte que el amor pero cuando amas en verdad a alguien no importa el tiempo ni la hora ni el lugar, solo debes de actuar… mi 1er ONE-shot. U.A…ooc


_**Los personajes no me pertenecen son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer, la trama es solo mía.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-**_

_**Summary:**__ Se dice que el destino es mas fuerte que el amor____pero cuando amas en verdad a alguien no importa el tiempo ni la hora ni el lugar, solo debes de actuar… mi 1er ONE-shot. U.A…ooc _

**La fuerza del destino**

_Se dice que el destino es más fuerte que el amor_.

La vi 3 o 4 veces por la ciudad, una noche en el bar llamado el oro, decidí ser el primero en dar el paso.

Ella solo me miraba, platicamos por un rato o mas, no lo recuerdo, lo ultimo que me dijo fue 19, no quise desconfiar, nos metimos en el coche mi amigo tu amiga que andaba de metiche, tu y yo estábamos hay, te dije que me dieras un beso y me dijiste que no.

Empezamos mal y yo que creí que esto era un buen plan.

Aquella noche fue un desastre, no me comí ni un Colin, me despedí de ti, y ya no te volví a ver.

Pero la fuerza del destino nos hizo repetir, dos cines y conciertos empezamos a salir, no se si esa cara tan rara, un ojo aquí un diente allá o el cuerpecillo de gitana, a mujer a medio terminar. Tu corazón fue lo que me acabó de enamorar. Y desde entonces hasta ahora el juego del amor nos tuvo tres años jugando luego nos separó.

Pero la fuerza del destino nos hizo repetir que si el invierno viene frío quiero estar junto a ti. Después de un tiempo, te encontré y te rapte… estábamos en mi departamento. Platicando de la nada cambie de tema.

-Bella-susurre-ya me canse de tanto juego, estoy completamente seguro de que quiero estar contigo y con nadie mas podría compartir mi vida si no es contigo.

-Edward hazme tuya, ahora mismo-dijo Bella. Dejándome en shock

-estas segura Bella, no tenemos porque apresurarnos.

-Edward estoy completamente segura te amo, me amas y solo quiero ser únicamente tuya y de nadie mas, toda mi ser, mi alma, mi amor, y mi cuerpo te pertenecen completamente-dijo segura Bella.

-te amo-fue lo único que pude decir.

Después nos difundimos en un beso, poco a poco el beso se fue tonando mas apasionado, las caricias no se hicieron esperar, su piel era suave como la seda, se estremecía con cada caricia que le proporcionaba, poco a poco la fui recostando en la cama, me acomode arriba de ella sin dejar caer todo mi peso sobre ella, fui dejando besos húmedos por toda su cara, luego bese su clavícula su cuello, Bella no dejaba de jadear, fui desabrochando su blusa una vez que se la quite, sus pechos eran cubiertos por un lindo sujetador de encaje negro con Acqua, lleve mis manos asía su espalda donde por fin pude encontrar el broche del sujetador, cuando logre quitarlo me quede maravillo ante sus pechos blancos y sus pezones ya erectos de un bonito color rosáceo que pedían a gritos ser atendidos

-Bella-susurre con voz ronca- eres hermosa-su sonrojo no se hizo esperar.

-Edward, tienes mucha ropa-dijo sonrojándose mas y frunciendo el ceño, pronto nos vimos rodando por la cama ella arriba de mi, no se incomodo por su desnudes.

Me fue desabrochando mi camisa Poco a poco, batallo un poco en el ultimo botón, pronto la camisa salio bolada a lo cual no supe donde cayo y ni me importaba, lo que importaba era la mujer que estaba arriba de mi, siguió besándome apasionadamente, la agarre por la cintura y la apreté mas contra mi dureza soltó un gemido

-te deseo-calle para mirarla -desde la primera ves que te vi y todas las veces que te he visto -susurre, pero creo que fue audible para ella, por que lo que hizo instintivamente fue besarme nuevamente como si nuestra vida dependiera de ello.

-Edward yo también…te deseo tanto-suspiro y se acerco ami-no sabes como, quiero pasar mi días junto a ti, quiero ser tuya por siempre__- me dijo cerca de mi oído, he hizo que me dieran escalofríos.

-tu ya me pertenecías- susurre-desde siempre, fuiste mía - de sus labios salía una enorme sonrisa, he igual yo sonreía

Me abalance sobre ella, estrechando nuestros labios, empecé a serle masajes a sus senos, en ese momento le daban escalofríos, sonreí, me encantaba ser yo quien tuviera ese efecto sobre ella, me subí lentamente arriba de ella... sus pechos erectos, era el significado de que ya estaba lista pero yo a un no…

Ella fue desabrochándome mi pantalón, le ayude a quitármelo y me sonrio-eres un tramposo- me susurro.

Negué con mi cabeza, le quite su falda que traía en esos momentos, quedándonos igual de parejos, ella con su Tanja de encaje y yo con mis boxers.

Baje mi mano a su intimidad y la empecé a masajear, rompí su diminuta tanga y oí un bufido.- era mi mejor Tanja- me reprocho inmediatamente la calle, mi lengua, daba masajes en su clítoris, mientras que introducía un dedo en su intimidad, bella soltó un jadeo ahogado…

-Edw-ard-dijo entrecortadamente por el placer- deja ya los juegos, por favor cariño te necesito ahora-suplico bella.

-lo aremos a tu ritmo ya que es nuestra primera ves y quiero que sea especial- ella solamente asintió.

-no me arrepentiré- me susurro y me jalo hacia ella para estrechar nuestros labios en un urgente beso. Me coloque entre sus piernas y empecé adentrarme en ella poco a poco solté un gemido agudo…

-Bella-susurre -esa tan estrecha y húmeda-

-Edward- gritaba Bella- sonreí me encantaba que dijera mi nombre y mas cuando lo estábamos haciendo. Mis movimientos eran lentos y profundos, poco a poco empecé a sentir como sus paredes se contraía contra mi miembro pero aun no era la hora, empecé a embestirla con mas fuerzas.

-ahhhh- gemía Bella. Agarre una de sus piernas y la lleve a mis hombros con cuidado para sentirla mas dentro de mi, empecé a embestir nuevamente, nuestras respiraciones eran sintéticas. Estábamos todos sudorosos hacia el momento más placentero.

-Bella quiero oír de tus labios mi nombre cuando lleguemos al clímax- le susurre cerca de su oído.

- ahhh….Edward – grito sonreí- mas fuerte quiero sentirte…. Ahhh.-

Unas cuantas embestidas mas y bella y yo llegamos a nuestro clímax,

Gritamos al mismo tiempo, Ella decía mi nombre y yo el de ella. Aumente el ritmo un poco mas – ya casi. Uh- ya íbamos a llegar al segundo clímax, aumente mas y mas mis embestidas iban y venían. Mi vista se fijo a la cara de Bella, era de placer. Sus pechos se movían al movimiento. La embestí un poco mas.

Hasta que llegamos de nuevo gritamos,-mierda- pensé. Lo había disfrutado. Me quede dentro un rato mas, y Salí poco a poco de ella.

Me recosté alado de ella atrayéndola hacia mi y jale las sabanas para taparnos..

-eso fue magnifico-dijo mi Bella sonrojada.

-lose eres magnifica, no sabes cuanto espero por este momento, por acerté mía-bella sonrío ampliamente.

-yo también soñé muchas veces con este momento-bella se abrazo mas contra mi…

-te amo, mi Bella-susurre.

-también te amo Edward-y con eso mi Bella se quedo profundamente dormida y yo pronto me le uní.

_Se dice que el destino es mas fuerte que el amor__pero cuando amas en verdad a alguien no importa el tiempo ni la hora ni el lugar, cuando tengas la oportunidad se valiente y afronta el destino._

* * *

_Hola… _

_Este es mi primer one- shot que hago y es M, y todavía no se como me salio. Por eso las tengo a ustedes n_n_

_Como salio?_

_Por cierto este Lemmon lo hise con ayuda de ere. Cullenswan una querida amiga x)… ella me ayudo aunque no lo acepte._

_En fin no quiero aburrirlas, les recomiendo que pasen por mis otras historias y las leyeran así me harán infinitivamente feliz, y leyeran una historia que me hizo ere awww… se llama siendo todavía un niño el link es este…_

_.net/s/5810290/1/siendo_todavia_un_nino_

_en fin dejen su comentario. Se cuidan x)_


End file.
